mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 19
The Bonds of the Four (四人の絆, Yonin no Kizuna) or Sailing 19 is the 19th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 During lunch at Hakuoh Academy, Gruier and Grunhilde talk to one another about being pirates. After Gruier mentions how she asked Marika to call them if another opportunity arose, Grunhilde notes how Gruier is such good friends with Marika but mentions that they shouldn't get too close, being a princess and a pirate. Gruier then says about how it probably wasn't a coincidence that Gonzaemon gave her the Bentenmaru's ID ring, claiming they were bonded by fate and destined to meet one another. Elsewhere, Marika is having a picnic with Mami but feels more like sleeping than eating. At the military hospital, the crew continue to relax as they wait to be released, noting how their captain should also being relaxing a little. Following school, the yacht club gather in order to catch a shuttle to the relay station to carry out cleaning and maintenance work on the Odette II. During the bus ride to the airport, Gruier feeds a tired Marika sweets while Grunhilde looks on. Once at the relay station, the yacht club get to work on the Odette II. Marika, Lynn and Ai also come across some old dinghies, to Ai's delight. After the yacht club finish work on the Odette II for the day, Marika takes a transport to the Bentenmaru to carry out some cleaning on the ship by herself. During the cleanup, she gathers a large amount of stuff which she isn't sure belongs to the crew or the yacht club and makes use of zero-gravity to assist with shifting it, with a slight mishap due to unseen mess. She barely makes it back to catch the last shuttle home, but forgets to lock the entrance though she sets the master lock on the system. The next day, a sleepy Marika accompanies the yacht club to the relay station for the second day of cleaning. During cleaning, Marika helps Gruier with fixing a terminal but while doing so she trips over a toolbox and unknowingly loses her ID ring from her pockets, which floats out of the bridge and into someone else's hand. Part 2 During repairs, the yacht club find a problem with the engine room's safety relay and lack a spare, Lynn decides to try fixing it using stuff from the clubroom. Afterwards, Marika returns the Bentenmaru to continue cleaning and loads clutter into the shuttle to take back to the relay station for sorting. As she goes to catch the shuttle back to the Sea of the Morning Star, she receives a call from Misa who says that the crew are being discharged tomorrow and asking her to undo the master lock on the Bentenmaru after school. Back home, Marika has pot-au-feu with Ririka, who mentions that it might be time for Marika to start making it. When Marika asks if she'll teach her, Ririka replies that if she's the Bentenmaru's captain then she has access to the Kato family's secret, meaning she should already be able to make it. The next day, the yacht club are unable to fix the safety relay with the spare parts in the clubroom and Lynn decides to ask the fabrication club to make the parts though it will cost them a lot. Marika then receives a call from Misa who demands her at the Bentenmaru immediately. After rushing there, Marika meets with the crew who are locked out of the ship's systems. She then discovers that her ID ring is missing. The crew search the ship to retrace Marika's footsteps and find the ring but without success. As Marika thinks back to when Gruier first gave her the ring, the yacht club arrive in the Silent Whisper and a transport ship, with Grunhilde having found the ring and had Lynn identify it. After unlocking the Bentenmaru's systems, Grunhilde returns the ring to Marika with Gruier reminding Marika of how it represents the bond between Marika, Gruier, Gonzaemon, as well as Grunhilde. Ai brings the Bentenmaru into the relay station's dock and the crew and yacht club sort through the clutter from the Bentenmaru cleanup. During the sort-out, several of the yacht club members ask Kane if he'd come back to the and San-Daime finds a fellow teddy bear collector in April, getting into trouble with Marika for not getting on with work. While the yacht club head back to the Sea of the Morning Star, Marika slips backs to the Bentenmaru and while thinking by herself in the captain's room, stumbles across some hidden files with the ID ring, including the secret Kato family recipe for pot-au-feu. Later back home, Marika makes pot-au-feu for herself and Ririka. Major Events *The yacht club carry out cleaning and maintanence on the Odette II. Marika does the same to the Bentenmaru while waiting for the crew to be released from hospital, clearing away the mess the yacht club made while they were aboard. *During the second day of cleaning on the Odette II, a tired Marika loses her ID ring, which is picked up by Grunhilde. *When the Bentenmaru crew return and need the ship's systems unlocked, Marika realises she lost the ring. While the crew are searching for it, Grunhilde and the rest of the yacht club deliver the ring using the Silent Whisper. Characters *Marika Kato *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth Ships *Bentenmaru *Odette II *Ben Casey Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Hakuoh Academy **Kato House **Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station **New Okuhama Airport *Space Adaptation *This episode and its events mark the first chronological face-to-face meeting between the main Bentenmaru bridge crew (other than Kane and Misa) and the Hakuoh Academy yacht club in the anime - the first meeting takes place under different circumstances in the novels. Quotes Opening Narration : "The seas of space belong to everyone. Since ancient times, the sea has turned boys into men. In the same way, it now trains young women. With their sudden introduction to the business of piracy, the girls have been tossed into stormy seas, becoming sailors." Next Episode Preview : "The single-person dinghies, found by chance. Using these, the yacht club decides to try out for the nationals...when an unexpected person appears before them. Training, trials...Marika is faced with the unrest of selecting the team. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Captain Rides the Waves. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Collecting garbage, gravity on! Moving garbage, gravity off!" Trivia *Marika's Bentenmaru cleanup is featured as an event in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries